Secret Behind Us
by ChoLee0301
Summary: SM high school dan SJ high school adalah 2 sekolah yang dikenal saling bermusuhan dan para siswa nya sering berkelahi. Namun, ada rahasia tersembunyi dibalik itu. KYUMIN,YAOI,SCHOOL-LIFE! OFFICIAL SJ COUPLE! CHAP-2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Behind Us

Author : ChoLee0301

Cast :Kyumin &amp; SJ member

Genre : School –Life,Romance ,etc.

Rate : T+ (Sometimes, can be M)

Warning : YAOI,BoysLove,TYPO(s)!

Summary : SM high school dan SJ high school adalah 2 sekolah yang dikenal saling bermusuhan dan para siswa nya sering berkelahi. Namun, ada rahasia tersembunyi dibalik itu semua. "Kyu, anggota kita babak belur di pukuli anak SJ high school"/"dan kau cho kyuhyun sebagai ketua, tolong ajarkan pada teman mu itu untuk berkelahi yang benar. Kalau dia sudah pandai berkelahi baru suruh dia kembali lagi kemari dan lawan aku lagi."/KYUMIN, YAOI,SCHOOL-LIFE!

This fanfiction is mine! If you don't like boys love, please exit^^.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

SM high school dan SJ high school adalah 2 sekolah yang dikenal saling bermusuhan dan para siswanya yang sering berkelahi. Tak heran jika para pelajar di korea selatan sudah sangat mengenal kedua sekolah itu karena sering nya perkelahian antar siswanya. Entah kapan kedua sekolah itu akur, bahkan guru-guru disana pun sudah lelah mengurusi siswa mereka yang sering berkelahi.

.

.

.

.

At SM High School

"Kring...Kring"

Menandakan bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Biasanya para siswa akan memanfaatkan waktu istirahat nya untuk ke kantin sekedar mengganjal perut ataupun melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

"Kyu, kajja kita ke kantin" tarik donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya sambil mengikuti langkah donghae ke kantin. Lalu sesampai mereka di kantin teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

"hai semua maaf kami terlambat hehe" ucap donghae seraya menggaruk tengkuk nya kearah teman-temannya. "kami sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mu yang lamban hae" ucap yesung datar. "aish hyung seperti kau tidak lamban saja"gerutu donghae.

"ck, sudah lah kalian sesama lamban lebih baik diam"cibir kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping yesung. Donghae dan yesung hanya menghela nafas mendengar cibiran kyuhyun,ketua geng mereka.

"kau tahu? Ketua geng SJ high school sudah pindah sekolah karena menurut gossipnya dia di keluarkan karena ketahuan menggunakan narkoba"ucap zhoumi membuka suara.

"maksudmu? Si Kim jungmo sialan itu?" tanya donghae memastikan.

"iyalah siapa lagi kalau bukan dia" balas kibum mendengus malas. 'lamban sekali ikan nemo ini' batin kibum.

"dan kalau tidak salah,mereka sedang mencari ketua geng yang baru" lanjut zhoumi lalu meminum jus nya.

"besok pulang sekolah ayo kita ke sekolah mereka, aku ingin melihat bagaimana muka kecewa para anggota jungmo sialan itu setelah kehilangan ketuanya hahaha" ucap donghae.

"kau benar, sudah hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena liburan semester kemarin" timpal yesung.

"Bagaimana menurut mu kyu?" tambah zhoumi.

"hm baiklah besok kita kesana" balas kyuhyun cuek.

* * *

At SJ High School

Drrt...drrt...

From : Eunhyuk

"semua nya berkumpul di tempat biasa setelah pulang sekolah. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan bersama. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang terpampang di ponsel namja yang dibilang cukup manis ini. Ya dia Lee Sungmin, salah satu anggota geng dari SJ high school. Walau wajah nya yang manis, namun dia pandai berkelahi karena menguasai martial arts nya sejak kecil. 'pasti ini tentang masalah jungmo'batin sungmin.

Setelah pulang sekolah akhirnya mereka berkumpul di tempat mereka biasa berbincang atau pun membolos jam pelajaran. Tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anggota SJ high school.

"ada apa hyung menyuruh kami berkumpul?" tanya ryeowook pemuda mungil berwajah imut itu, walau wajah nya yang imut namun dia pandai menciptakan strategi untuk berkelahi melawan musuh mereka, siapalagi kalau bukan SM high school.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mulai saja" ucap eunhyuk membuka percakapan. "kalian tahu kan? Jungmo baru saja dikeluarkan?" tambah eunhyuk lagi yang di balas anggukan oleh teman-temannya."Nah,karena jungmo sudah keluar, kita harus mencari ketua yang baru." Lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu siapa hyuk?" tanya siwon pria atletis yang terbilang cukup tampan.

"kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya sungmin.

"AKU?" ucap siwon kaget.

"ya kau kan pandai berkelahi bahkan kau sudah sabuk hitam" jawab sungmin.

"kenapa tidak kau sungmin hyung?" tanya ryeowook polos.

"MWO?AKU? yang benar sajar ryeowook-ah" balas sungmin.

"aku setuju dengan ryeowook hyung, kau kan pandai martial arts hyung, bahkan kau yang paling tua diantara kami" ucap henry antusias.

"aku setuju! Kalau begitu kita pilih sungmin hyung, kan keren kalau mempunyai ketua geng berwajah manis dan pintar aegyo seperti sungmin hyung, tapi dibalik itu semua dia pandai berkelahi kkkk, bagaimana? Menipu sekali bukan?" tanya hyuk terkekeh.

"KAMI SETUJU!" ucap mereka bersama, terkecuali sungmin yang hanya mengela nafas mendengar itu.

"pasti anak SM High School tidak akan menyangka kalau kita mempunyai ketua geng yang manis seperti mu hyung kkkk" ucap siwon terkekeh.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya mengela nafasnya."yasudahlah terselah kalian saja" ucap sungmin pasrah.

Lalu setelah memtuskan sungmin yang akan menggantikan jungmo sebagai ketua geng SJ high school mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing.

Drrt..drrt

Ponsel sungmin pun kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan.

"kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Langit sudah hampir gelap"

Sungmin tersenyum membaca isi pesannya, lalu segera membalas nya.

"aku dijalan menuju pulang. Ada apa?"

"aku khawatir,pulang lah cepat aku merindukanmu"

"kkkk,hey aku bukan anak kecil lagi bahkan ini belum malam."

"sudahlah cepat pulang dan kalau kau sudah sampai beritahu aku, aku akan segera ke rumahmu."

Sungmin tersenyum, mengingat orang ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ingin rasanya dia cepat sampai dirumah saat itu juga.

* * *

Cklek..

"OMO! Kau mengagetkan ku!" ucap sungmin pada seseorang yang sudah berada lebih dulu di kamar nya. "kau lama sekali hyung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih dulu kesini hehe. Cepat bersihkan dirimu hyung,kau bau kkkk" ucapnya terkekeh. "aish.. kalau begitu tunggu lah 15 menit, siapa suruh kau disini lebih dulu daripada pemilik kamarnya, eoh?" cibir sungmin yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh orang itu.

Lalu sungmin pun datang kekamar nya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"jadi bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini? Apa melelahkan?" tanya orang itu pada sungmin sambil menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur sungmin.

"haaah seperti biasanya. Tapi... ada hal yang kau harus tahu" ucap sungmin berdecak malas.

"apa hyung?" tanya orang itu penasaran.

"Aku terpilih untuk menggantikan kim jungmo sebagai ketua geng sekolah" balas sungmin.

"MWO? KAU?YANG BENAR SAJA MIN!" bantah orang itu tidak terima dan langsung mendudukan dirinya. "bagaimana bisa mereka memilih mu? Aishh" lanjut kyuhyun tak terima

"aku juga tidak tahu kyu,tapi mereka semua memilih ku.." lirih sungmin pada kyuhyun 'kekasihnya'.

"mungkin setelah ini kita akan banyak adu mulut min,bahkan mungkin wajah tampan kekasih mu ini akan memar setiap hari karena mu min kkkk" ucap kyuhyun terkekeh membayangkan kekasihnya memukul nya habis-habisan. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya ikut terkekeh. Karena biasanya jika geng mereka sudah berkelahi kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak pernah melawan satu sama lain karena sungmin maupun kyuhyun pasti tidak akan menyerang satu sama lain, tapi karena sungmin sekarang sudah menjadi ketua geng dan kyuhyun yang memang sejak dulu juga sudah menjadi ketua geng, bersiap – siaplah mereka akan berkelahi.

" besok anggota ku ingin kesekolah mu. Mereka ingin tahu ketua geng sekolah kalian. Ck, ternyata ketuanya kekasih ku sendiri" lanjut kyuhyun lalu menghela nafasnya.

"kenapa kita tidak mengaku saja kyu pada mereka?" tanya sungmin mengenggam tangan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan kekasih nya itu. "aku juga ingin begitu, tapi itu tidak mungkin min. Sekolah kita sudah terkenal musuh bebuyutan. Yang ada nanti kau atau aku akan dituduh sebagai penghianat,padahal kita berpacaran sebelum masuk sekolah sialan itu... kenapa kita harus terpisah sekolah min...huh" lirih kyuhyun.

"ya sudah lah kyu,mungkin ini sudah takdir kita jalani saja."lirih sungmin lalu tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu.

"ne chagi, aku pulang dulu ne?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut sungmin.

"ya! rumah mu hanya di sebelah ku,kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya eoh?" rajuk sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kkk aku bercanda sayang" balas kyuhyun lalu mencubit hidung sungmin. "dan jangan kau memasang wajah seperti itu di hadapan ku,bisa-bisa aku memakan mu sekarang juga" lanjut kyuhyun terkekeh yang hanya di balas cubitan oleh sungmin

Ya kyuhyun dan sungmin memang sepasang kekasih, bahkan mereka berpacaran sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, saat itu mereka berada di tingkat akhir junior high school. Lalu setelah mereka lulus, ternyata mereka mendapatkan sekolah yang berbeda sampai akhirnya tiada satu pun teman mereka yang tahu sampai sekarang bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun dan sungmin memang terlihat saling membenci bila berada di antara teman-temannya, tapi setelah itu mereka pasti mereka akan meminta maaf satu sama lain.

* * *

Pukul 3 siang, itu menandakan bahwa pelajaran di SM high school baru saja berakhir. Baru saja kyuhyun ingin keluar dari kelasnya, tiba tiba ada seseorang berlari dengan nafas tak karuan. Setelah sampai di hadapan kyuhyun, pria itu mengatur nafas nya.

"ada apa zhoumi?" tanya kyuhyun cuek dia tau pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai pria berambut merah ini berlari kesetanan seperti ini.

"Kyu, anggota kita babak belur di pukuli anak SJ high school" ucap zhoumi lalu mengatur nafasnya lagi. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan temannya ini, bahkan dia baru sadar bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, berarti anggotanya ada yang membolos pelajaran, pikir kyuhyun.

"siapa yang terpukul? Bukankah bel pulang baru saja berbunyi?" tanya kyuhyun panik.

"donghae, dia babak belur dipukuli anak SJ high school. Padahal aku dan yesung hyung sudah mencegah nya untuk kesana terlebih dulu agar kita berangkat bersama, tapi dia tidak sabaran dan akhirnya langsung membolos pelajaran ke empat dan kelima" balas zhoumi lalu mengatur kembali nafasnya.'cari mati ternyata si ikan itu' batin kyuhyun.

"baiklah kita kesana sekarang, kau panggil kibum dan yesung hyung. Aku menunggu kalian di parkiran" perintah kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh zhoumi. Lalu zhoumi berlari lagi mencari kedua temannya itu.

lalu kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya, mengetik beberapa kata"kau dimana? Apa temanku ada disitu dan dia babak belur? Apa yang terjadi?" ketik kyuhyun lalu menekan pilihan 'send'. lalu ponsel kyuhyun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

"aku di belakang sekolah, iya teman mu babak belur dan ada disini bersama ku, cepat kau kesini!"balasnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?"balas kyuhyun.

"tidak ada luka sedikitpun kyu, jangan sebut aku sungmin, jika aku tidak bisa membuat teman mu memar seperti ini kkkk" kyuhyun terbelalak melihat balasan pesan kekasihnya ini. Berarti sungmin yang membuat donghae seperti ini, begitulah pikir kyuhyun.

Lalu kyuhyun berlari bergegas menuju parkiran untuk menunggu temannya yesung,zhoumi dan juga kibum. Sesampai nya di parkiran, yesung,kibum dan juga zhoumi sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"ya! kyuhyun kemana saja kau?! Kau yang menyuruh kami cepat tapi malah kau yang lamban,ck" desis zhoumi.

"ne,mian tadi aku ke toilet dulu sebentar" bohong kyuhyun.

Lalu kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil audy hitamnya dan langsung melesat ke tempat dimana salah satu anggotanya yang sudah babak belur karena perbuatan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Tibalah kyuhyun dan teman – temannya itu di depan bangunan putih yang terbilang cukup besar yang di batasi pagar hitam tinggi. Ya itulah, SJ high school. Dari depan, bangunan ini terlihat sekolah yang cukup lama tapi lingkungannya masih terlihat asri. Mereka pun turun dari mobil nya masing-masing.

"sekolah nya terlihat sepi, sepertinya murid-murid sudah pulang" ucap kibum datar.

"ya, kau benar. Ini kan memang sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah mereka" timpal yesung.

"tapi dimana donghae?" tanya zhoumi.

Lalu munculah pemuda yang mengenakan seragam dari SJ high school. Memandang datar kepada kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. "kalian pasti mencari orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti kalian,bukan?" tanya orang itu.

"siapa kau?" tanya yesung langsung.

"aku murid disini, aku melihat salah satu teman kalian di belakang sekolah, wajah nya penuh memar, bahkan ujung bibirnya sedikit robek, teman mu ada di belakang sekolah bersama ketua geng dan yang lainnya. kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"cih,siapa dia? Misterius sekali tampangnya. Tapi dia terlihat bukan anggota dari geng musuh kita" tanya zhoumi dengan angkuhnya.

"tak usah dipikirkan,cepat kita harus menolong donghae." Ucap kyuhyun lalu berlari dan di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

"rasakan itu brengsek!" ucap henry sambil menendang kaki donghae.

"argh..." donghae meringis kesakitan, rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat untuk bangun sedikit pun. Badanya terasa lemas, kepalanya pun terasa berat.

"hey teman-teman, lihat! Musuh kita sudah datang,dia mengarah kesini" ucap eunhyuk berteriak pada teman – temannya lalu keluar dari gudang tua itu.

"ck, lihat itu ketua geng mu sudah datang. Sepertinya dia ingin merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. hahaha" ucap henry pada donghae yang terlihat menahan kesakitan. Donghae yang mendengar hanya meringis kesakitan.

"hey, dimana kau sembunyikan teman kami?" tanya zhoumi langsung mendekati eunhyuk.

"ck, enak sekali kau datang sudah menanyakan teman mu, kau pikir kau siapa? Hah?" tanya eunhyuk geram.

"cih, banyak bicara. Dimana ketua mu? Kudengar dia di keluarkan dari sekolah" ucap yesung meremehkan.

Henry yang melihat kejadian di luar pun merasa geram dan langsung keluar."maksudmu? Ketua lama kami? Hah dia sudah keluar. Kami sudah punya ketua baru" timpal henry tajam pada yesung.

"dimana teman kami? Cepat katakan" tanya kyuhyun kesal tak sabaran.

"kau ingin teman mu kembali? Cih enak saja" remeh eunhyuk pada kyuhyun.

"mana ketua mu?" tanya kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat percakapan di menegang mendengar perkataan kibum. Lalu munculah satu pemuda lagi dari salah satu gudang tua, bisa dipastikan itu tempat mereka menyekap donghae.

" siapa yang mencari ku?" ucap pria itu dengan suara tenor nya mendekati mereka.

Seketika mereka semua terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan datang dengan tiba-tiba. Badan nya yang terlihat berisi, bibir pinkish yang ber shape M ,wajah nya yang manis, giginya yang terlihat seperti kelinci, dan juga rambut blonde nya itu. Apa itu pantas di sebut sebagai ketua geng?

'bagaimana bisa ketua geng, semanis ini' begitulah pikir zhoumi,kibum dan juga yesung bersamaan. Terkecuali kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ketua geng mereka yang tak lain adalah kekasih nya sendiri.

"kau ketuanya?" tanya yesung menelan salivanya.

"ck, menurut mu?" tanya sungmin menyeringai. Tatapan nya terlihat meremehkan, dan penampilannya terlihat sangad 'bad boy' tapi tetap saja dia terlihat manis dan imut.

" kenapa? kau kaget dengan ketua baru kami? Hahaha" tanya eunhyuk tertawa dan di balas kekehan oleh henry." wajah kalian terlihat shock, kkkk. Bahkan ketua kami yang menghabisi anggota mu itu." tambah henry.

Sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya diam melirik sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan itu balas menatap kyuhyun. "kau kyuhyun kan? Ketua geng SM high school?" ucap sungmin dingin pada kekasih nya ini. 'kyu maafkan aku' begitulah batin sungmin.

"cih, siapa kau? Sok kenal sekali dengan ku." balas kyuhyun tajam menatap sungmin. 'setelah ini aku yakin tidak akan dapat jatah selama seminggu sepertinya' batin kyuhyun.

"hahaha, kau tak tahu siapa aku? Apa perlu aku mengenalkan diri di depan teman-teman mu?" balas sungmin remeh.

" itu tidak penting sekarang, dimana donghae? Cepat katakan! Dan apa mau mu?" tanya yesung dengan geramnya.

"tidak segampang itu kau dapatkan temanmu" ucap sungmin pada yesung. "dan kau cho kyuhyun sebagai ketua, tolong ajarkan pada teman mu itu untuk berkelahi yang benar. Kalau dia sudah pandai berkelahi baru suruh dia kembali lagi kemari dan lawan aku lagi" lanjutnya lalu menyeringai pada kekasih nya itu.

"lalu apa mau mu? Jangan sok memanggil nama ku, jika kau tidak tahu siapa aku" balas kyuhyun tajam.

"hahaha, kau ingin tau mau kami?" balas sungmin tertawa renyah."hyuk, henry kalian mau apa? Pria di depan ku ini menanyakan kita" lanjut sungmin pada henry dan eunhyuk.

"mau kami hyung?" ucap kedua nya bersamaan.

"banyak bicara kau!" ucap zhoumi tak tahan dan langsung memukul wajah eunhyuk.

BUGH

"brengsek! Berani nya kau!" balas henry tak terima. Langsung menghajar zhoumi. Yesung yang melihat langsung mengambil kesempatan menonjok wajah sungmin.

BUGH

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasih nya di pukul oleh yesung langsung tersentak, tapi disini dia tetap harus terlihat membenci kekasih nya itu. ujung bibir sungmin berdarah setelah di pukul yesung. sungmin yang melihat bibirnya berdarah tak terima dan langsung memukul yesung.

"kyu bantu aku! Kenapa kau hanya menonton saja?" teriak zhoumi pada kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang kewalahan melawan dua orang sekaligus. Mendengar ucapan zhoumi, kyuhyun pun langsung berlari kearah zhoumi dan memukul henry dan juga eunhyuk.

"kibum kau masuk ke dalam gudang tua itu, Cepat selamatkan donghae!" ucap kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Kibum yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju gedung tua itu.

* * *

"hyung, aku ke toilet dulu perut ku sakit sekali. Kau jaga dulu dia sebentar ya!" ucap ryeowook memegang perut nya kesakitan.

"ck, cepatlah! Jangan terlalu lama!" balas siwon. dan ryeowook yang mendengar nya langsung berlari menuju toilet.

Setelah melihat ryeowook pergi, siwon pun berjongkok di hadapan donghae yang terkapar di lantai yang kotor itu.

"ck, kau terlihat kesakitan. Apa benar begitu?" tanya siwon pura pura kasihan.

'brengsek kau! Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku akan langsung membunuh mu saat itu juga' batin donghae sambil menatap siwon tajam.

"kenapa hanya menatap ku? kau bisu?ck" balas siwon

"YA DONGHAE! KAU DIMA-" ucap pria itu terpotong. Lalu matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kondisi temannya yang saat ini terlihat benar-benar parah.

Siwon yang mendengar suara itu langsung berdiri terkesiap melihat pria di depannya ini 'manis' batinnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya siwon

"k..ki-ibum tolong aku" ringis donghae pelan sambil memegangi perutnya

"kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku! Lepaskan dia!" ucap kibum setengah berteriak.

"cukup berani ya orang manis seperti mu datang kesini sendirian" balas siwon santai

DEG

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan siwon tersentak. 'apa tadi katanya? Manis? Siapa yang dia maksud manis?' pikir kibum dalam hati.

"cepat lepaskan dia, atau kau mau kedua tangan mu patah saat ini juga?" ancam kibum tajam pada siwon. Siwon yang mendengar nya hanya terkekeh.

" kau mengancamku? Apa kau yakin bisa mematahkan kedua tangan ku, hm?" tanya siwon mendekat kearah kibum sambil menyeringai.

"mundur! Jangan macam macam kau!" ucap kibum gugup

"sepertinya bermain-main dengan mu cukup menarik" bisik siwon di telinga kibum

"YA! apa yang kau mak- hmmpfft" ucapan kibum terhenti saat bibir siwon menempel pada bibir kibum. Kibum yang menyadari ciuman siwon berusah berontak dengan memukul dada siwon. Tapi tetap saja siwon yang menang. 'brengsek kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya' batin kibum. Lama kelamaan kibum hanyut dalam ciuman siwon. 'sial, kenapa ciumannya manis sekali' batin kibum. Siwon melirik kibum yang tengah menikmati ciumannya, siwon tersenyum saat ternyata kibum membalas ciumannya. 'mulai sekarang,kau miliku manis' batin kibum. Donghae yang melihat kibum dicium oleh siwon, ingin rasanya dia menyelamatkan temannya saat itu juga,t api badannya terasa lemas. ' brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan choi siwon!' batin donghae

"hyung aku kem- OMO!" ucap ryeowook tersentak lalu menutup mulut nya, melihat adegan hyung nya yang sedang berciuman yang cukup panas itu. Ryeowook pun segera kembali berlari keluar dari gudang itu, dia harus mencari teman-temannya.

* * *

Henry dan eunhyuk sudah terkapar di tanah, baju seragam yang dia kenakan sudah kotor dan tak terbentuk lagi, wajahnya banyak memar, ujung bibirnya sudah sedikit berdarah. Kyuhyun yang melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya menyeringai.

"bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?" tanya kyuhyun pada keduanya.

"bajingan kau! Akan ku balas perbuatan mu" ucap eunhyuk sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat ulah kyuhyun dan zhoumi.

"makanya jangan berani melawan kami,cih ternyata kemampuan kalian hanya sebatas ini" balas zhoumi remeh.

"sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi, kita sudah cukup memberi mereka pelajaran" ucap kyuhyun pada zhoumi.

"eh yesung hyung dan ketua manis itu dimana?" tanya zhoumi pada kyuhyun. Sadar bahwa yesung yang tadi di sampingnya juga memukuli ketua manis itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

'Oh iya dimana sungmin kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.' batin kyuhyun. "Ayo cari dia" ajak kyuhyun pada zhoumi lalu meninggalkan henry dan eunhyuk yang meringis kesakitan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Haloooooooo~~**

Author kembali dengan ff kedua ini hehe, mohon maaf dengan ff pertama yang banyak typo nya itu tanpa edit soalnya langsung semaleman kerjainnya hehe. Gimana dengan ff kedua ini? Review nya ya^^ gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Behind Us

Author : ChoLee0301

Cast : Kyumin &amp; SJ member

Genre : School –Life,Romance ,etc.

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI,BoysLove,TYPO(s)!

Summary : SM high school dan SJ high school adalah 2 sekolah yang dikenal saling bermusuhan dan para siswa nya sering berkelahi. Namun, ada rahasia tersembunyi dibalik itu semua. "Kyu, anggota kita babak belur di pukuli anak SJ high school"/"dan kau cho kyuhyun sebagai ketua, tolong ajarkan pada teman mu itu untuk berkelahi yang benar. Kalau dia sudah pandai berkelahi baru suruh dia kembali lagi kemari dan lawan aku lagi."/KYUMIN, YAOI,SCHOOL-LIFE! OFFICIAL SJ COUPLE!

This fanfiction is mine! If you don't like boys love, please exit^^.

.

.

.

* * *

Henry dan eunhyuk sudah terkapar di tanah, baju seragam yang dia kenakan sudah kotor dan tak terbentuk lagi, wajahnya banyak memar, ujung bibirnya sudah sedikit berdarah. Kyuhyun yang melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya menyeringai.

"bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?" tanya kyuhyun pada keduanya.

"bajingan kau! Akan ku balas perbuatan mu" ucap eunhyuk sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat ulah kyuhyun dan zhoumi.

"makanya jangan berani melawan kami,cih ternyata kemampuan kalian hanya sebatas ini" balas zhoumi remeh.

"sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi, kita sudah cukup memberi mereka pelajaran" ucap kyuhyun pada zhoumi.

"eh yesung hyung dan ketua manis itu dimana?" tanya zhoumi pada kyuhyun. Sadar bahwa yesung yang tadi di sampingnya juga memukuli ketua manis itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

'Oh iya dimana sungmin kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi' batin kyuhyun. "Ayo cari dia" ajak kyuhyun pada zhoumi lalu meninggalkan henry dan eunhyuk yang meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ryeowok yang melihat dari kejauhan kedua temannya sudah terkapar di tanah dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak karuan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"hyung apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa tidak memanggil ku?" tanya Ryeowook panik melihat kondisi kedua hyung nya sudah seperti itu.

"aish aku tidak terpikirkan Ryeowook-ah! cepat lah bantu kami, badan ku sakit semua." Ucap Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di tanah.

"lagi pula kalau kami memanggil mu, siapa yang akan menjaga bocah itu?" tanya Henry pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan Henry langsung teringat dengan adegan yang cukup panas itu menurutnya.

"sudahlah hyung, ayo aku antar kalian berdua pulang" ucap Ryeowook lalu membopong Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung?" tanya Henry pada Ryeowook.

"sudah, jangan pikirkan mereka. Mereka kan pandai menjaga diri, tidak seperti kalian, kkkk" ledek Ryeowook pada kedua temannya. Eunhyuk dan Henry yang mendengar ledekan Ryeowook tidak terima dan hanya melirik sinis pada Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan yang cukup luas yang tidak jauh dari belakang sekolah, ada satu pemuda yang sudah terkapar dengan kondisi yang 'hampir' sama seperti temannya. Tapi lawannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengann kondisi nya. Sepertinya mereka sama – sama kuat untuk berkelahi.

" walaupun kau terlihat ber kepala besar tapi hebat juga skill mu, tidak seperti teman mu itu." sindir Sungmin pada Yesung dengan nada meremehkan.

"cih, aku memang tidak seperti dia, yang melakukan tindakan tanpa berfikir panjang apa akibatnya." Ucap Yesung berusaha membalas tatapan tajam orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"HYUNG!" ucap Zhoumi dari kejauhan yang melihat dua pemuda yang dicarinya itu. lalu Zhoumi pun berlari diikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat kondisi Sungmin saat itu tersentak, ingin rasanya dia berlari kearah Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi sayang, itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"kenapa kau bisa menemukan kami disini?" tanya Sungmin pada dua orang pemuda itu yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah lah hentikan! Kalian sama – sama sudah tidak berdaya seperti itu. Anggap saja tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin pada sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu hanya diam menunduk. "Zhoumi kau bawa Yesung hyung pulang sekarang, aku masih ada urusan dengan pria ini." Lanjut kyuhyun. Zhoumi yang mendengar perintah ketuanya ini, segera membopong Yesung dan membawanya pulang. Setelah melihat kondisi sudah aman, Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sungmin.

"astaga Lee Sungmin! Kau mau melihat kekasih mu ini mati muda eoh? Lihat wajah mu sudah penuh darah dan memar seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengarnya ucapan kekasih nya itu hanya tersenyum.

"sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak apa – apa. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Setelah puas memeluk Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun melihat wajah kekasih nya ini. "Kyu, bibir mu berdarah" ucap Sungmin khawatir sambil memegang ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"jangan khawatirkan aku, kajja kita pulang! Aku akan mengobati wajah mu. Jantung ku nyaris keluar Min melihat wajah mu seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucap kekasih nya ini. Lalu mereka pun pulang bersama tanpa menyadari masih ada seseorang yang sedang meringis kesakitan di gudang itu.

.

.

.

"YA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MELAKUKAN ADEGAN PANAS SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN ORANG YANG SEDANG KESAKITAN! HAH?" teriak Donghae kesal pada Kibum dan yang mendengar ucapan Donghae segera melepas bibirnya dan mendorong Siwon. Wajah kibum terlihat dingin dan langsung berlari menuju Donghae.

"Kajja Donghae! Kita pergi dari sini" ucap nya langsung menarik tubuh Donghae. Donghae hanya meringis sebal mendengar ucapan Kibum. Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam.

Siwon yang hanya bisa terdiam disana segera sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. "ARGH! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu" ucap nya kesal sambil memukul dinding di hadapannya. "tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukainya" ucap nya parau. 'aku harus mendapatkan mu kibum-ah!' batinnya dan segera berlari keluar dari gudang itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung sampai sini saja, aku rasa terlalu jauh jika kau mengantar ku sampai kerumah, aku sudah tidak apa – apa kok." ucap Donghae pada Kibum

"benar tidak apa – apa ? yasudah, hati – hati Donghae-ah!" balas Kibum. Begitu mendengar jawaban Kibum, Donghae langsung membuka pintu mobil kibum. "Donghae-ah" lanjut kibum mengagetkan Donghae.

"eoh ada apa lagi hyung?" tanya Donghae berbalik pada Kibum

"tolong, rahasiakan hal tadi. Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun" ucapnya menunduk menyesal.

"adegan yang man- OMO KIBUM HYUNG! Kenapa aku lupa? Oh iya kenapa kau bisa berciuman dengannya? Astaga aku hampir lupa menanyakan ini" tanya Donghae lalu kembali memposisikan duduknya seperti semula.

"a-aaku juga tidak tahu Hae-ah kenapa bisa terjadi... tapi aku akui... ciumannya memang membuat aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sungguh! Bahkan aku sudah melepaskan diri tapi dia terlalu kuat. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun ya, hal ini hanya kau dan aku yang tahu." ucap kibum gugup tapi terlihat wajahnya mulai memerah.

"aigo hyung, bahkan wajah mu merah saat ini kkkk. Jadian saja dengannya dia tampan bukan? Kkk arra hyung, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun." Balas donghae menggoda Kibum "aku pulang ne? Annyeong" tambahnya lalu keluar dari mobil Kibum.

"aish apa benar wajah ku memerah? Aku akui pria itu memang tampan kkk" gumamnya pelan lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

"Argh! Pelan sedikit Kyu... ini sakit" lirih Sungmin menahan sakitnya.

"sabar sedikit Min, tinggal sedikit lagi..." balas Kyuhyun

"tapi ini memang sa- YA CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Sungmin sedikit kesal

"ssst diamlah Min... jangan banyak bicara. Nanti akan semakin sakit." balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun langsung terdiam.

"Cha! Sudah selesai, kau istirahat lah." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu merapikan perlengkapan obat nya.

"Kyuuu" rengek Sungmin manja lalu memeluk boneka kelinci nya.

"apa chagi?" balas Kyuhyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya ini.

"Gomawo..." ucapnya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"ne, cheonma" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum. "kau tidurlah, aku pulang dulu" lanjutnya.

"Kyuuuu..." rengek Sungmin lagi.

" ada apa lagi chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"hmmm... ppo ppo" balasnya menunduk. Wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin langsung menyeringai. 'ah sedikit mengerjai nya tidak apa – apa kan kkkk' batinnya.

"apa Ming? Aku tidak mendengarnya" balas Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Sungmin.

"tidak usah berpura – pura tidak dengar. Atau kau tak ak- hmmmppfft" balasnya terpotong karena Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuk sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tersadar Kyuhyun mencium nya tersenyum di sela – sela ciuman mereka dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Nggghh..." desahan Sungmin mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pun tersadar, dan langsung melepas bibir Sungmin. Sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melepas bibir manis kekasihnya itu, tapi mengingat kekasihnya itu harus istirahat Kyuhyun pun dengan tak rela melepasnya.

"Kyuuu... kenapa berhenti? Biasanya kau akan terus mencium ku sampai aku meronta karena kehabisan nafas" ucap sungmin sedikit kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

'tahan Kyu, kau past bisa! Kekasih mu ini sedang butuh istirahat' batin Kyuhyun. "maafkan aku chagi, kau harus istirahat yang banyak! Aku tidak ingin memakan mu disaat kau sakit seperti sekarang. Cha, kau tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun pelan lalu mengelus pipi chuby itu.

"dasar tuan Cho mesum,kkk" balas Sungmin. "yasudah kau pulang lah, besok pasti aku juga membaik. Jaljayo~~~" ucap Sungmin lalu menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"baiklah aku pulang, ne? Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

" Nado Saranghae~~" balasnya tersenyum. Tiba –tiba Sungmin tersadar sesuatu.

"Kyuuu" rengeknya lagi. Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sungmin pun langsung membalikan dirinya.

"apa lagi Ming?" tanya nya

"a..a-aku lupa kyuu... teman mu yang di dalam gudang itu... kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang?" tanya Sungmin gugup lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"OMO! LEE DONGHAE! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu melupakan nya" balasnya lalu memukul keningnya. "yasudah, aku pulang. Aku akan menghubungi teman ku dulu. Jaljayo" balasnya terburu buru lalu keluar dari kamar sungmin.

'kenapa aku bisa sepelupa ini sampai melupakan tujuan Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah ku untuk menyelamatkan temannya, kkkkk' batin Sungmin lalu segera merapatkan matanya.

* * *

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi, itu akhirnya setengah jam lagi bel akan berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar akan dimulai. Dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan santai nya menuju kelasnya. Penampilannya yang terbilang 'Cool' dan 'Cuek' itu membuat heboh para yeoja disana. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak heran jika yeoja disana sering kali menyatakan cinta terhadapnya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa! Jadilah kekasihku!"

" OMO! Kenapa dia tampan sekali?"

" Bahkan aku rela dijadikan yang kedua atau ketiga sekalipun, asal itu Kyuhyun Oppa"

" Kyuhyun Oppa berkencanlah dengan ku!"

" Oppa aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu!"

Itulah teriakan para yeoja yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun pagi ini. Tetapi dia hanya cuek menanggapinya. Karena baginya hanya Sungmin-nya lah yang lebih cantik daripada yeoja-yeoja itu walau kekasihnya namja sekalipun.

" Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku" teriak Zhoumi dari jauh lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya di panggil langsung berbalik.

" ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar

" aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa kau membawanya pulang kemarin?" tanya Zhoumi.

"aah.. soal itu... aku lupa membawanya pulang Hyung hehe" Balas Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya dan jangan lupa dia memanggil Zhoumi dengan sebutan 'Hyung' .

" YA CHO KYUHYUN! BAGAIMANA BISA? KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRIAN DISANA SEMENTARA KONDISINYA KEMARIN SANGAT BURUK!" Teriak Zhoumi marah pada Kyuhyun. Menurut nya Kyuhyun sangat keterlaluan kali ini. "dan apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung? Ck". Tambahnya.  
Kyuhyun yang mendengar Zhoumi marah karena sikapnya hanya menundukan wajahnya, ia akui ia sangat keterlaluan karena meninggalkan Donghae dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk.

"maafkan aku Hyung... nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada Donghae Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan masih posisi menunduk nya

"haaah... yasudah lah ayo kita ke kelas, maaf aku membentak mu" ucap Zhoumi lalu menarik bahu Kyuhyun menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi di depan kelas, Yesung dan Kibum sedang mengerubuni teman mereka, ya siapa lagi? Kalau bukan Donghae? Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi pun segera menghampiri teman – teman mereka.

"Lee Donghae bagaimana bisa kau keluar dari sana? Jelaskan pada kami" tanya Yesung penasaran

"hahah sudah aku tak apa – apa kalian terlalu berlebihan" ucap Donghae santai

"Ya Donghae Hyung maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu kemarin, aku lupa kau masih berada di gudang itu. Sungguh Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun memelas pada Donghae

"ah sudahlah Kyu, lagipula aku sudah sehat kan sekarang? Kalian jangan berlebihan. Dan YA! sejak kapan kau memanggilku Hyung? Apa kau salah makan pagi hari ini?" tanya Donghae lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun

"ck, berlebihan kau Hyung. Aku tak apa –apa. Lalu coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa pulang kerumah mu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

"YA! kenapa kau malah tersenyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila Hae-ah? atau kau memang sudah gila eoh?" Tanya Yesung.

"ah mian.. hehe habis aku sangat bahagia hyung. Sungguh!" ucap Donghae tersenyum. "kemarin sebenarnya kibum sudah mengantar ku pulang, tapi aku menyuruhnya pulang di perempatan jalan karena memang rumah kami beda arah dan aku tidak enak dengan kibum untuk mengantarku kerumah karena terlalu jauh, lalu tiba tiba saat aku berjalan aku terjatuh karena lemas dan sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang langsung menolong ku, aku tidak tau dia siapa, wajahnya di tutupi masker dan ada bagian memar di dekat matanya. Tapi dia terlihat manis hyung padahal wajahnya ditutupi masker, tapi aku bisa menilai bahwa dia memang manis" ucapnya panjang lebar. 'bahkan mungkin aku sudah menyukainya' tambhanya dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi ini alasan mu tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu? Pantas saja kau tidak marah Kyuhyun meninggalkan mu kemarin ck" ucap Yesung

"sudah ayo kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" ucap Kyuhyun

"YA! PADAHAL AKU BELUM SELESAI BERCERITA! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MENINGGALKAN KU?" Teriak Donghae pada ke empat temannya. Mereka yang mendengar Donghae berteriak marah - marah hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

* * *

Sementara itu seorang pemuda manis tengah asik membaca komik di dalam kelas. Padahal bel istirahat telah berbunyi daritadi, tapi ia enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas. Ia lebih memilih duduk di tempat duduknya sambil membaca komik.

"Sungmin Hyung!" teriak pemuda dengan suara khas nya dari depan kelas. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau tidak ke kantin Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang langsung duduk di samping Sungmin.

"ahh ani. Aku sedang ingin melanjutkan komik ini hehe, ini sangat seru Ryeowook-ah" ucapnya dengan cengiran polosnya. Orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin sekali mencubit pipi nya itu. "lalu kenapa kau kesini? Biasanya kau masih di kantin sampai bel baru berbunyi baru kau kembali" tambahnya.

"ah begitu hyung. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan hyung hehe. Kau tidak apa – apa kan hyung karena kemarin?" tanya Ryeowook

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik – baik saja hehe." Balas Sungmin

"sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu hyung" ucap Ryeowook pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"memangnya ada apa wookie?" tanya Sungmin

"kemarin... aku melihat Siwon hyung... ngghh.." ucap Ryeowook gugup

"ada apa wookie? Ceritakan yang jelas" balas Sungmin penasaran

"nngg kemarin... aku melihat Siwon hyung berciuman dengan seseorang hyung" ucap Ryeowook menunduk

"ah aku kira apa , ternyata hanya itu. kau mengagetkan aku saja Wook" ucap Sungmin menghela nafasnya

"tapi kau pasti akan kaget saat tahu dengan siapa dia berciuman Hyung!" balas Ryeowook setengah teriak

"memangnya siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kembali komiknya.

"d..d-dia... anggota dari musuh kita Hyung. Anak SM HIGH SCHOOL" jawab Ryeowook pelan

"APA?!" Ucap Sungmin langsung menutup komiknya. "bagaimana mungkin bisa? Dan siapa dia? Apa kau bercanda Wookie? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku? Ah sungguh tidak bisa di percaya. Yaampun dengan siapa dia berciuman. Astaga Choi Siwon" ucap Sungmin tanpa berhenti

"YA! Sungmin Hyung bisakah kau berbicara satu – persatu? Jangan memberondongi ku pertanyaan seperti itu" sungut Ryeowook kesal

"hahaha mian ne? Habis aku masih shock? Kkkk" ucap Sungmin terkekeh. "memang siapa yang dia cium itu wook?" Lanjutnya

"ah aku tidak tahu namanya Hyung, yang pasti hanya dia yang menggunakan kacamata diantara semua anggota nya." Ucap Ryeowook yakin "tapi Hyung jangan memberitahu dulu pada siapapun oke? Biar kita saja dulu yang tahu" tambah nya

"oke, kau tenang saja Ryeowook-ah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun hehe"

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya hyung? Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Bye" ucap Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi keluar kelas. "bye wook!" balas Sungmin

'aku harus menanyakan Kyuhyun tentang ini... seperti ada yang aneh' batin Sungmin

Drrt..drrrrt...

Tiba tiba ponsel yang berada dimeja sungmin bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin pun langsung membaca pesannya. Tersenyum saat tau siapa yang mengirimnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya?

From : Kyuhyunie  
To : Sungminie

"Sedang apa ming? Bagaimana luka mu? Masih sakit?"

To : Kyuhyunie  
From : Sungminie

"aku sedang berada di kelas, kau sedang apa? Sudah tidak apa – apa kau berlebihan,ck"

From : Kyuhyunie  
To : Sungminie

"ah kau pasti belum makan ya? kenapa tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit bagaimana? Aisssh Lee Sungmin kenapa kau nakal sekali? Aku? Sedang memikirkan kekasihku yang saat ini pasti sedang memerah wajahnya kkkk"

To : Kyuhyunie  
From : Sungminie

" kau berlebihan cho-_- bahkan aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi._. kkkk, kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjuma yang sedang mengandung lalu marah – marah kkkkk. YA CHO KYUHYUN JANGAN MENGGODAKU!"

From : Kyuhyunie  
To : Sungminie

" kkkk aku berlebihan? Biarlah yang penting kau mencintai ku/? aku benar kan? Kkkk, YA! LEE SUNGMIN AWAS KAU! Kkkk miahae chagiya~~ Ming pulang sekolah nanti kujemput ya? Aku merindukanmu T_T hari ini kita berkencan arra? Cho Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan"

To : Kyuhyunie  
From : Sungminie

"sok tahu kau tuan Cho kkkkk, berani apa kau cho? Kkkk Aigoo Cho Kyuhyun merindukan ku eoh? Kalau aku tak mau berkencan dengan mu bagaimana? Kkkk, sudah dulu Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Oh ya, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu nanti okey? Saranghae Cho Pabbo~~~"

To : Sungminie  
From : Kyuhyunie

"kkkk ampun Mingie T_T aishh Lee Sungmin mencoba menolak eoh? Bagaimana kalau aku berkencan dengan yeoja lain saja eoh? Kkkkk, yasudah. Tentang apa eoh? Sepertinya penting sekali kkkkk . Nado Saranghae Cho Sungmin~~~"

Sungmin yang melihat balasan pesan terakhir kekasihnya itu tersenyum lalu terkekeh. "bagaimana bisa ia merubah marga ku seenaknya? kkkk" gumamnya lalu memasukan ponsel nya kedalam saku celana nya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang KST. Pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar telah selesai. Sungmin segera merapihkan buku – bukunya dengan cepat dan memasukan kedalam tasnya. Sudah tidak sabar rupanya untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu

"Sungmin hyung, hari ini kau naik bus kan?" Tanya pemuda yang mempunyai gummy smile itu.

"ah mian Eunhyuk-ah aku lupa memberitahu mu, aku tidak naik bus hari ini karena aku ingin pergi dulu ke suatu tempat hehe" balas Sungmin berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbohong, tetapi keadaan lah yang mengharuskan nya untuk berbohong.

"gwaenchana Hyung, kalau begitu aku duluan ne? Bye Sungmin Hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya . "bye Hyukkie, hati – hati ne?" balas Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari dalam kelas. Dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun belum berangkat dari sekolahnya untuk menjemputnya, karena sekolah Sungmin masih dalam keadaan ramai dan jika kekasihnya itu datang pada saat seperti sekarang akan ada kejadian yang sangat fatal nantinya. Sungmin pun memutuskan menunggu Kyuhyun di taman belakang sekolah.

"haah beginilah nasib berpacaran diam – diam harus mempunyai sabar yang ekstra" gumam sungmin sebal lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sekolah dan mengeluarkan komiknya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

.

.

20 menit sudah Sungmin menunggu tetapi kekasihnya itu belum tiba juga. "menyebalkan, bahkan ini sudah hampir sore tapi dia belum datang juga huh" sungut Sungmin sebal. Lalu tiba – tiba ada sesorang yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

HUP

"mianhae chagiya~~ karena membuatmu menunggu ku terlalu lama, sebenarnya aku sudah tiba dari 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi keadaan sekolah mu masih ramai, jadi aku menunggu saja di dalam mobil. Jangan marah lagi ne? " ucap pria itu sambil terus memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun segera berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, raut wajah nya masih terlihat sebal tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya ini.

"arraseo Kyu... ini bukan salah mu mungkin memang para siswa yang masih ramai di sekolah" ucap Sungmin lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"ne chagi... Ming kau terlihat manis hari ini bahkan aku hampir lupa kau itu namja kkkk" kekeh Kyuhyun lalu mencubit hidung Sungmin

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! Kau senang sekali membuat ku marah eoh?" dercak Sungmin tapi wajah nya terlihat sangat merah karena pujian kekasihnya ini.

"kkkk wajah mu memerah ming kkk" balas Kyuhyun terkekeh dan... 'CUP' Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat. "aish wajah mu semakin manis ming kalau begini kkk" tambahnya. Lalu mendapat cubitan dari kekasihnya itu.

"aishhh sudahlah kita jadi kencan atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin sebal.

"arra, kajja kita kencan" jawab Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

* * *

"bagaimana ice cream nya? Kau suka Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun gemas melihat kekasihnya itu makan dengan lahap.

"mashita Kyu!" jawab Sungmin penuh semangat sambil mengangkat sendok ice cream nya. "lain kali ajak aku kesini lagi ne?" tambahnya dan langsung menyuap lagi ice cream strawberry-nya itu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mengajak Sungmin ke kedai ice cream terbaru di daerah Seoul, karena menurut Kyuhyun hari sudah mulai sore jadi ia memutuskan hanya makan ice cream dengan Sungmin.

"oh ya hyung, tadi kau bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu.

"astaga iya aku hampir lupa. Tadi teman ku bilang bah-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya. "Kyuuu! Ayo sembunyi itu teman mu Donghae kan? Ia segera menuju kesini" sargah Sungmin lalu dengan cepat berdiri dari bangkunya.

"OMO! Kenapa dia bisa disini? Eh... tapi siapa pemuda di sebelahnya itu? kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya? Bahkan penampilannya tertutup sekali seperti teroris." tanya Kyuhyun penasaran lalu menaikan alisnya. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah Donghae.

"OMO! Ini tidak mungkin, astaga dia kan..." ucap Sungmin terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Aaaaaa aku minta maaf sebesar – besarnya(?) untuk para readers, maaf karena aku telat banget update nya, dikarenakan aku sedang sibuk – sibuknya Try Out dan Ujian lainnya, ya tau lah kelas 3 SMA itu gimana hehe. Makasih yang udah review dan kasih saran ya, maaf kalo ada typo juga? Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah menunggu kelanjutan FF ini/? Hehe maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Ditunggu Review selanjutnya yaa^^

Oh iya , aku mau bahas kejadian hari ini tentang berita yang menyangkut Leeteuk dan Donghae dan Ryeowok itu tidak benar (HOAX) tolong jangan bergalau ria(?) karena mungkin pihak yang menyebarkan berita itu akan senang karena elf yang percaya dengan adanya berita kebohongan itu. kita sesama ELF jangan mudah terpengaruh dengan berita hoax itu,sebelum mereka sendiri yang mengumumkannya :'")) tetap percaya dengan para oppa kita okey?^^ See u in next chap~~

고맙다!^^ /Bow/

.

.

.

ChoLee0301^^


End file.
